1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to gesture detection and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for enabling touchpad gestures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As tablet computers come into general usage, many of the modes of interaction featured in notebook and desktop computers begin to seem outdated and tedious. Tablet computers allow a user to make motion gestures on its displays surface (i.e. a touch screen). Specifically, tablet computers using Microsoft Windows 8 operating system allow gestures and swipes on the touch screen to trigger a preconfigured menu system. Such gestures and swipes allow users quick access to commonly used features.
In contrast, notebook computers often have touch mouse pads, or touchpads, and keyboards as primary means of interacting with the underlying operating system in the notebook. In order to access commonly used features such as control panels and computer configurations, notebook users must open the Start menu, find the control panels icon, launch dedicated applications and wade through dozens of windows in the control panel to modify a particular setting. Such navigation becomes tedious and a user is required to memorize where a particular setting is modified in order to access the setting quickly. In some situations, there are applications that are used very often and searching for the particular icon by navigating to it using a touchpad to translate the cursor and double clicking on the icon by tapping the touchpad.
This interaction model creates an awkward and cumbersome mechanism for enabling users to launch oft-used software applications and application functions. It would be desirable to have the touch screen functionality of tablet computers integrated with notebook computers, where touch gestures may launch applications or modify control settings according to a gesture sensed by a touch screen associated with the notebook. However, notebook computers are often in the low-cost price range and expensive touch screens would place them out of their particular market. Therefore, notebooks must use their existing interface devices such as touchpads as a means of easier interaction with the operating system.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a method and apparatus for touchpad edge gesture detection.